Une rencontre peut tout changer ou pas
by Missy hermione malefoy
Summary: On dit souvent qu'un rencontre peut changer une vie. Mais que ce passe-t-il quand la personne concernée ne veut pas que sa vie change. Peut-on la faire changer d'avis pour faire son bonheur? Comme quoi, des fois, les gens devrait se meler de leur affaire. Mais quand cela prend appui sur un désir puissant et refoulé, cela peut-il fait changer les choses. Le rating est là au cas où!
1. Chapitre 1

POV Drago

Il n'y avait pas a dire, l'opéra est quand même un style grandiose, un chef d'œuvre que Drago adorait. Il s'y rendait donc régulièrement pour écouter mais aussi quand même regarder de grands classiques que ce soit Mozart ou Verdi par exemple.

Il avait quand une préférence pour Don Giovanni. Quand le ténor chante "il mio tesoro intanto", il avait envie de se pincer tellement cette performance le laissait sans voix. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus marque était la performance de la soprano.

C'était sûrement pour cela que Drago était en train d'acheter, encore une fois, un billet pour aller voir Don Giovanni

Il était une nouvelle fois parfaitement dans son élément en allant le voir pour la 136eme fois si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. Il connaissait a présent tous les airs par cœur.

Ce soir jouait une jeune soprano d'une voix magnifique. Pour Drago, elle avait un avenir prometteur même si elle n'était pas encore reconnue.

La cantatrice ne semblait pas très a l'aise lors de la représentation. Il décida donc d'aller la voir dans sa loge pour la féliciter. Discrètement, il fit apparaître un bouquet se rose qu'il lui offrirait par la suite.

Il se rendit alors dans sa loge, le bouquet a la main. Il s'aprettait a entrer quand il entendit que dans la loge deux personnes discutaient. L'une était certainement la soprano et l'autre était certainement une femme. Drago avait la désagréable impression de connaître cette seconde voix. Il ne le savait pas, mais l'étiquette "désagréable" qu'il avait instinctivement mis sur la voix ne lui donna pas envie de rentrer. De plus la convenance l'interdisait. Il attendit donc devant la porte. Une fois que les voix s'étaient tues, il décida de toquer a la porte. Une voix lui dit d'entrer.

La jeune femme était charmante. Elle était grande et élancée. La lumière se réverbérait dans ses cheveux blonds fonces qui étaient légèrement touffus mais l'ensemble lui allait assez bien. Elle était vraiment très belle. Ses yeux étaient noisette. Il avait l'impression de la connaître mais son nom ne lui disait rien.

Chacun s'étaient ainsi présentés après les compliments de Drago. Ils avaient ainsi discute pendant un certain temps mais Drago ne savait pas combien car il ne regarda pas l'heure durant tout l'entretient.

La jeune femme semblait le connaître mais l'avait nie lorsque Drago lui avait dit qu'il pensait la connaître. Cependant, elle semblait avoir réagit lorsqu'elle avait entendu son nom.

Lorsqu'il sorti de l'opéra, il se rendit dans un lieu discret et transplana pour rentrer dans son appartement londonien. Il n'avait pas pu continuer a vivre dans le manoir une fois la guerre finie, trop d'horreur y avait été commise que ce soit des meurtres ou des tortures. Le fait que Voldemort y ait vécu le dégoûtait C'était aussi le lieu ou sa famille avait été réduite a un état proche de la servitude et que son père avait laisse faire sans réagir

Il avait décoré cet appartement de manière très simple mais avec goût Il restait un Malefoy et en vertu de cela il avait du goût

Les murs étaient bleus clairs avec des nombreuses poutres apparentes qui avaient été vernies. Les pièces étaient presque toute sur ce modèle sauf la chambre et la cuisine

la chambre avait des murs dont le crépis n'était pas lisse comme dans les autres pièces pour donner du caractère a la pièce Les plaintes et garderons qui se trouvaient a la jointure entre le mur et le carrelage était verte. après tout on ne se refaisait pas...

POV Camille

Lorsque Drago Malefoy s'était présente a elle, Camille avait immédiatement tilte. Elle avait tout de suite fait le lien avec sa cousine, qui lui avait longuement parle de lui et elle comprenait alors mieux ce qu'elle pensait. Ce jeune homme était très beau et semblait aussi être intelligent. Elle ne voyait cependant pas ou était le problème avec lui. Sa cousine lui avait décrit un homme arrogant, imbu de lui-même et intolérant Si elle avait du décrire Drago Malefoy, ces termes ne lui seraient jamais venu a l'esprit.

Mais après tout, les souvenirs datant de plusieurs années et de l'eau avait coule sur les ponts autant pour lui que pour elle...

Hermione venait juste de partir sinon elle lui aurait immédiatement parle du blond pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait aujourd'hui de lui et faire le point sur ses sentiments car elle avait le num de l'ancien Serpentard.

Elle connaissait parfaitement leur ancienne rivalité même si elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds a Poudlard, elle était . Mais Hermione lui en avait fait la description détaillée deux ans auparavant.

Une fois la mise au point avec Hermione elle aviserait. Elle se savait capable d'organiser un rencontre entre les deux s'il y avait une chance de réussite

Elle téléphona donc le lendemain a Hermione et les deux jeunes femmes se donnèrent rendez vous dans un café en face de l'opéra ou elles avaient leurs habitudes.

###

Le lendemain de la représentation, Drago était assez préoccupé La soprano revenait sans cesse dans ses pensées Ce n'était pas pour les raisons habituelles. Il n'avait pas envie de la revoir et elle non plus apparemment C'était pour un raison étrange Elle lui faisait penser a qqn mais il n'arrivait pas a mettre de nom sur la femme mystère Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas...

Il n'eut pas davantage le temps de réfléchir car un hibou le tira de ses pensées Rien qu'a le voir, il sut immédiatement qu'il venait d'Askaban. Il s'agissait sûrement d'un courrier concernant son père ou pire, une lettre de ce dernier. Mais il ne pouvait pas prévoir laquelle des deux c'était alors il devait obligatoirement l'ouvrir.

Il s'agissait bel et bien d'une lettre de son père Comme toutes les autres, elle finit brûlée

Drago refusait depuis la fin de la guerre tout contact avec son père Il ne lui pardonnait pas ses actes durant la guerre.

###

Les 2 jeunes femmes s'étaient donne rendez vous dans le fameux café qui se trouvaient en face de l'opéra ou elles avaient leurs petites habitudes. Régulièrement elles venaient y prendre un café et discutaient durant des heures. Elles parlaient de tout et de rien, refaisaient le monde et avaient aussi pas mal de discussions de filles. Ainsi elles pouvaient parfois détailler et commenter pendant trente minutes sur un homme.

Cette fois ci, elle s'étaient donne rendez vous en fin d'après midi, dans les environs de 17h.

Camille, comme d'habitude arriva en avance et avait déjà commande un café serre lorsqu'Hermione arriva, elle, a l'heure.

Les deux amies discutaient de tout et de rien mais surtout des soldes qui approchaient et ce qu'elles voudraient acheter si elles en avaient l'occasion. Pour ne rien changer, Hermione voulait acheter des livres. Elle avait conserve, malgré les années ce goût de lire et d'apprendre mais s'était, avec le temps, ouvert a des lectures classique comme les romans a l'eau de rose.

Cela faisait presque trente minutes qu'elles discutaient alors Camille décida d'entrer dans le vif du sujet qui était Drago Malefoy. Elle choisit de jouer la carte de l'idiote

"Hier, juste après que tu sois parti, j'ai reçu la visite d'un beau jeune homme qui m'a amené un bouquet de rose.

- dit donc, tu en as de la chance

- J'ai son numéro, je crois que je vais tenter ma chance.

- Comment est-il?

- il est grand, blond avec de magnifique yeux gris"

Hermione commença a blêmir, elle sembalaif avoir compris qui il était en même temps, les yeux gris n'étaient pas fréquent...

"Tu connais son nom demanda Hermione d'un ton qu'elle voulait détaché

- Drago Malefoy

- Non !

- Quoi non?

- Ce type est un salaud!

- Tu le connais?

- Il était a Poudlard avec moi. Je t'en ai parle, tu te souviens pas?

- Ah si! D'ailleurs, je me rappelle maintenant, tu étais amoureuse de lui non?

- La n'est pas la question. Ce n'est pas un mec pour toi c'est tout.

- Pourquoi as-tu épousé l'autre idiot de Ron Weasley alors que tu en aimais un autre?

- Je ne veux pas en parler, tu le sais, alors n'insiste pas!

- Ne me ressort pas l'argument débile que Malefoy t'as fait souffrir car Weasley n'est pas mal dans le genre.

- Tu ne va pas recommencer! je sais que tu n'apprécies pas Ron mais quand même..

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu l'as épousé c'est tout.

- Tu aurais préfère que je me tourne vers Drago c'est ça? C'est du n'importe quoi. Qu'est ce que j'airais eu avec lui : pas grand chose. Les sentiments ne font pas tout. Sois rationnel, je n'aurais jamais avec la stabilité et la sécurité que j'ai avec Ron. Si c'est pour parler de ça, je préfère partir. A plus Camille."

Camille se dit alors qu'elle y était allé un peu fort et avec un léger manque de discrétion. Mais en même temps, si Hermione refusait le dialogue, ce n'était pas sans raison. Le sujet devait sûrement être dur a aborder pour elle.

POV Drago

Drago avait reçu un drôle de coup de téléphone de la jeune cantatrice qu'il était aller féliciter, a qui il avait laisse son numéro sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle lui donnait rendez vous dans un café en face de l'opéra Elle souhaitait lui parler et a ce qu'il avait compris, cela semblait important. Il ne semblait pourtant pas l'intéresser lorsqu'ils s'étaient vu. Mais bon, il ne cherchait plus a comprendre les femmes depuis longtemps. Il se rendrait au rendez vous donne et il aviserai le moment venu compte tenu de la situation.

Cette femme ne lui inspirait pas véritablement confiance mais il avait envie de lui faire confiance sans trop savoir pourquoi... Il n'arrivait d'ailleurs toujours pas a savoir a qui lui faisait penser cette femme mais une chose était sure : ce n'était pas une serpentard car elles ne seraient jamais liées a des moldues. Ses yeux noisette lui disait quelque chose et il l'imaginait bien avec des livres en main.

Cette dernière image lui dit ouvrir les yeux et il n'en revenait pas de ne pas y avoir pense auparavant car c'était évident. Cette femme ressemblait beaucoup a Hermione Granger... Par Morgane, que c'était logique. Cela expliquait sûrement sa réaction a l'entente de son nom. Granger avait du lui raconter leur rivalité a Poudlard

Savoir que cette femme était liée a Granger le rendait curieux : pourquoi voulait-elle lui parler? Y avait-il un lien avec Granger? Il savait que se retourner le cerveau ne servait a rien, mais il ne pouvait cependant s'en empêcher. Il se résolut donc a attendre car de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix...

Le lendemain, Drago se rendit a une soirée organisée par ses anciens camarades de Poudlard a savoir Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. En dehors de ces soirées organisées régulièrement pour que les deux ex-serpentard se trouvent des épouses. Drago ne s'y rendait que pour faire des rencontres mais surtout des conquêtes d'un soir. Ce n'était certainement pas pour rendre visite a ces deux idiots qu'ils supportaient avec peine a Poudlard parce qu'il y était contraint par son père mais maintenant il ne voulait plus leur présence près de lui.

Cependant, en ce moment, il n'avait la tête a draguer même si une conquête l'aiderai a décompresser alors il s'y rendrait tout de même

Le bal s'était déroulé comme il l'avait prévu. Il n'avait finalement ramené aucune conquête chez lui, aucune des invitées ne lui plaisait. Il avait passe la soirée avec une amie d'enfance, Pansy Parkinson, qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis Poudlard. Entre deux danses, ils avaient pas mal discute.

Il avait ainsi appris qu'elle avait ouvert sa propre boutique dans un quartier chic de Londres peu avant son mariage avec Théodore Nott un an auparavant. Il s'agissait d'une union heureuse, chose uniquement possible grâce a la fin de la guerre. La jeune femme qui avait voulut qu'on arrête Potter durant la bataille de Poudlard avait bien grandi et mûri.

Elle était la seule femme qu'il avait aborde durant la soirée et donc il rentra seul chez lui ce qui avec le recul n'était pas une mauvaise chose étant donne son état physique.

Il était épuisé et devait de plus se lever tôt le lendemain matin car il avait un rendez vous chez son notaire afin de signer les papiers concernant l'achat d'une propriété dans une banlieue chic de la ville de Stockholm en Suède d'où une partie de sa famille, celle de sa mère, était originaire. Cette acquisition s'ajoutait a un chalet qu'il possédait dans les Alpes françaises.

Il devait aussi se rendre dans une boutique de vêtements pour femme de Londres car l'anniversaire de sa mère approchait a grand pas, il était dans cinq jours, et il ne lui avait encore rien acheté. Il s'agissait du même problème tout les ans, il ne savait pas quoi lui offrir et cette année ne faisait pas exception.

Le lendemain, il avait finalement réussi a trouver un cadeau a sa mère mais cela lui avait pris l'après midi. Il lui avait acheté une robe de soirée bleu nuit avec des escarpins et un sac noir.

Son rendez vous chez le notaire s'était bien déroulé et la maison lui appartenait désormais. Il aurait ainsi un pied a terre a lui lorsqu'il se rendrait dans la ville et pourrait y inviter du monde.

Son rendez vous approchait. Il devait avoir lieu le lendemain et il se surpris a être anxieux. Il avait une sorte de pressentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas a expliquer. Pourtant il était heureux de la revoir.

Leur rendez vous aurait lieu a 11 heures. Il aurait ainsi le temps de dormir sans avoir a se lever aux aurores.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Hermione

Depuis sa discussion quelque peu mouvementée avec sa cousine, Hermione avait commence a se poser des questions. Le doute s'était insinue en elle.

Ce choix qu'elle avait fait sept ans auparavant lui revenait en mémoire et elle commençait elle-même a douter de ses choix pour la première fois et cela l'effrayait.

Elle était, malgré elle, tombe amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Quand? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Elle n'avait jamais véritablement tire un trait sur cette histoire. Elle s'était contente de fuir, de s'éloigner de lui.

Pendant longtemps, elle avait hésité entre lui et Ron. Par conséquent, lorsqu'elle avait voulu s'éloigner de Drago, son cœur s'était naturellement tourne vers Ron. Avec lui, elle avait fait le choix de la sécurité, de la raison. Car pour elle, ses sentiments pour l'ancien Serpentard était déraisonnable.

Aujourd'hui, elle refusait de se mettre en danger en quittant Ron pour tenter quelque chose avec Drago. De plus une telle histoire aurait peu de chance d'aboutir.

Malgré tout, un doute s'insinua dans son esprit et elle se posait la question de ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle n'avait pas épousé Ron. Qui sait? Peut-être serait elle en couple avec lui?

Elle refusa de continuer sur cette lancée car elle se torturait plus qu'autre chose. De quoi se plaignait-elle? Elle avait un mari aimant qui prenait soin d'elle, avec qui elle avait eu une ravissante petite fille nommée Rose.

Même si elle n'aimait pas son mari comme elle devrait, elle tenait beaucoup a lui. Elle refusait de le quitter un jour.

Certes, elle n'avait pas été correcte avec Ron en l'épousant pour de mauvaises raisons mais elle refusait de culpabiliser. Elle reconnaissait cela volontiers. Elle l'avait avoue a Camille qui avait eu la gentillesse de ne pas la juger

POV Camille

Tout était fin prêt pour le test. Quoiqu'étrange, ce mot convenait très bien a décrire la raison de son rendez vous avec Drago Malefoy.

Camille voulait en effet tester la jeune homme concernant sa vision d'Hermione. C'était a son issue que Camille aviserait pour sa cousine. Si la situation lui était favorable, elle la pousserai a quitter son idiot de mari pour le blondinet.

Elle avait bien l'intention de le pousser, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, a la confidence car elle savait qu'il n'était pas très expressif. Hermione le lui avait dit.

Elle n'avait jamais apprécié Ron Weasley, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Certes, il était adorable. Mais elle avait toujours pense qu'Hermione méritait mieux que ça

Elle l'avait accepte pour une seule et unique raison : ils semblaient amoureux. Depuis qu'elle savait que ce n'était qu'une façade, son attitude avec le mari de sa cousine avait change. Elle ne prenait même plus la peine d'être gentille. Elle aurait voulu faire des efforts mais elle n'y arrivait pas et n'en avait pas tant envie que ça

Maintenant qu'elle avait mis un tête sur le nom de l'homme lui avait tant parle, elle comprenait encore moins son choix. Comment peut-on préférer Ronald Weasley a Drago Malefoy...

Le rendez- vous qu'elle avait fixe au blond avait pour objectif final d'inverser la tendance et elle avait un plan...

A quelques kilomètres de la, un jeune homme tentait de faire le point dans sa vie sans pour autant y arriver. Seulement le temps lui manquait, il avait un rendez-vous...

POV Drago

Drago Malefoy avait toujours été un homme qui avait été maître de ses émotions a cause de l'éducation paternelle qu'il avait reçue

Son père avait place en lui, son fils unique, toutes ses plus grandes espérances et cela n'avait pas toujours été facile a supporter. Sans même qu'il ait eu le choix, on lui avait assigne une attitude, un vocabulaire, des expressions faciales. Cette éducation avait eu des ravages sur lui et avait encore des répercussions bien des années après

L'heure de ce fameux rendez-vous avec la cantatrice avait sonne et il se rendit sur le lieu du rendez vous. Comme a son habitude, il transplana jusqu'à mi-parcours puis finis la route a pied pour se détendre et admirer le paysage. Les arbres en cette saison étaient en fleur et il aimait tout particulièrement le parfum que dégageaient leurs fleurs.

Il arriva pile a l'heure devant le café Les Malefoy sont toujours ponctuels! Puis il prit une chaise et commanda un café serre afin d'attendre la jeune femme qui arriva quelques minutes après Elle était habillée de manière très simple avec une robe blanche et des escarpins bleus qui faisaient écho a ses lunettes de soleil. Il la détailla ainsi quelques secondes mais elle ne semblait pas apprécier et parue même un peu déçue

Elle s'approcha alors de lui et lui fit la bise puis s'installa sur la chaise en face de la sienne. Elle appela alors le serveur et commanda un expresso. Celui ci s'exécuta et partit.

Étrangement, pendant quelques minutes, personne ne parla comme s'ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire. Drago aurait bien voulu entamer le dialogue mais il ne savait par quoi commencer. Il la regarda sans la regarder véritablement, il s'ennuyait.

"Que faites-vous dans la vie" lui demanda-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de son café

Grâce a cette petite phrase, ils engagèrent la conversation. Cependant, il devait réfléchir pour bien mentir car il ne pouvait pas lui dire la stricte vérité Comment dire a une moldue qu'on était propriétaire de la fabrique d'Éclair de feu et de la librairie fleury et bott. Il lui dit donc être gestionnaire de patrimoine.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse plus tenir et posa la question qui le tourmentait depuis déjà quelques temps.

"Seriez vous de la famille d'Hermione Granger?

- Oui, c'est ma cousine. Vous la connaissait?

- Nous étions étudiant dans le même établissement"

Sa dernière réponse était assez floue car il ne savait pas si Camille était au courant pour Poudlard et l'existence de la magie. Alors il préférait ne pas faire de bourdes pour ne pas mettre Granger dans l'embarras. Il se surpris alors lui-même a s'inquiéter pour Granger.

Ils restèrent encore une dizaine de minutes a discuter puis se se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs domiciles respectifs. Comme tout homme bien élevé, Drago régla l'addition avant de partir.

Il marcha avant de transplaner dans son appartement.

POV Camille

Camille était plutôt satisfaite de ce rendez-vous.

Elle avait remarque la manière dont éludait et tronquait les réponses qui impliquaient la magie. Il ne mentait jamais, enfin, pas véritablement mais transformait ses réponses en les adaptant au monde moldu.

Elle était convaincue d'une chose. Malgré leurs différents passes, il avait tout fait pour ne pas la mettre dans l'embarras et ce n'est pas une attitude que l'on a habituellement envers ses ennemis. Bien au contraire.

En réalité, elle avait joue la parfaite idiote et avait cache sa connaissance du monde des sorciers pour étudier son comportement. Elle savait parfaitement les réponses aux questions qu'elle lui avait pose mais voulait surtout voir comment il le dirait.

Si elle devait tirer une conclusion de tout ce qu'elle avait cru deviner, ce serait que son plan était parfaitement réalisable car le blond ne semblait pas indiffèrent a Hermione.

De plus, elle avait vu sa discrète moue dégoûtée quand elle avait dit qu'Hermione était mariée Quand elle avait dit le nom de l'époux, cela avait été le pompon. Il s'était levé de table peu après pour se rendre dans les toilettes pour hommes et était revenu légèrement rouge. Camille était convaincue qu'il s'était défoulé aux toilettes en hurlant sûrement après avoir insonorise la pièce ou avait casse le miroir pour le réparer ensuite. Elle penchait d'ailleurs avec le recul pour la seconde solution.

De plus, il n'était pas marie alors elle n'avait aucun scrupule a avoir...

POV Camille

Depuis la fameuse entrevue, le temps avait passe. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Camille avait rencontre Drago Malefoy. Elle avait laisse passer du temps avant de mettre en œuvre son plan pour plusieurs raisons. La principale était qu'elle ne voulait pas brusquer les choses et comme on dit souvent : il faut laisser passer du temps au temps. Faire avancer les choses trop vite entre eux nuirait a son plan et puis il fallait que cela ait l'air naturel pour qu'ils ne se doutent pas qu'elle était derrière tout ça... De plus, elle n'était pas contre pour avoir davantage de temps pour fignoler son plan.

Camille tenait beaucoup a sa cousine. Elle avait été présente pour elle quand elle en avait eu besoin d'elle et elle lui en était infiniment reconnaissante. Elle voulait en quelque sorte agir pour faire son bonheur ainsi lui semblait vraiment bien.

Elle tenait plus que tout a ce que Hermione ne découvre pas son action car elle ne savait pas si elle apprécierait de savoir qu'elle, Camille, tirait les ficelles de sa vie sentimentale. Mais Camille ne comptait pas mentir a sa cousine et lui avouerait un jour la vérité. Mais ce serait seulement quand son plan aurait réussit! Et pas avant...

Pour mener son plan a bien, elle avait sollicite l'aide de son petit ami qui occupait une place très utile qui pourrait lui être bénéfique. Il avait accepte bien volontiers de l'aider et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Avec lui dans son camp, elle ne pouvait que réussir.

POV Hermione

Comme tous les matins, Hermione était dans son petit appartement qu'elle avait acheté après la guerre dans la banlieue londonienne et buvait un bol de thé. Elle attendait son courrier car elle souhaitait lire le journal avait d'aller en ville pour aller voir une exposition temporaire du British museum.

Au moment ou elle porta le bol a ses lèvres, un volatile entra par la fenêtre qu'elle avait laissée ouverte pour qu'il puisse entrer.

Cependant, ce n'était pas l'oiseau du journal mais un autre. Celui ci était d'un gris assez clair. Hermione pensa alors que cette couleur ressemblait aux yeux de Malefoy puis se gifla mentalement pour avoir imagine ça. Elle avait tire un trait sur lui des années auparavant, elle ne devait pas replonger.

Cette oiseau apportait une lettre verte. Hermione la prit. Le papier de l'enveloppe était doux et assez épais, il semblait d'excellente qualité. Elle ne voyait pas qui prendrait la peine de lui envoyer une lettre avec ce type d'enveloppe.

Elle décida de ne pas faire davantage durer le suspens en ouvrant cette fameuse lettre. Elle brisa donc le sceau argente. Et en sorti une lettre accompagne d'une petite enveloppe.

Le contenu de la lettre, qu'elle venait de lire la surpris beaucoup. Âpres les années, elle ne recevait plus ce type de lettres. Un grand hôtel de la cote d'Azur en France l'invitait a venir loger dans une de leurs suites durant un mois. Elle le connaissait de réputation et savait que c'était un hôtel très répute.

POV Drago

Drago Malefoy n'avait que peu garde de contact avec les personnes qu'il avait connu lorsqu'il était jeune. Elles lui rappelait bien trop son enfance. Il avait donc choisi de couper les ponts pour en quelque sorte se recréer une vie et tirer un trait sur la précédente.

Cependant, il n'avait pas pu rompre tout contact avec la personne avec qui il avait fait les 400 coups. Ils s'étaient connus lorsqu'ils étaient petits, vers l'age de six-sept ans. Ils avaient été éloigne, n'étant pas allé dans le même établissement. Les parents de Laurent, c'était son prénom, l'avait envoyé a Durmstrang. La tradition familial des Canavero l'exigeait.

Ce dernier avait, depuis prêt d'un an, repris la gestion de la partie sorcière du Negresco, grand hôtel niçois de la promenade des anglais. En effet, cette hôtel était divise en deux sections, une moldue et l'autre sorcière. Laurent était donc le directeur de la seconde.

Un matin, alors que Drago venait de se lever car il avait un conseil d'administration de fleury et bott, vit arriver un hibou couleur noisette avec au bec une grande enveloppe rouge. Il crut au départ qu'il s'agissait d'une beuglante mais cette lettre était trop grande pour en être une. Il l'ouvrit en brisant le sceau dore.

Il sut alors qu'il s'agissait de Laurent. Cette lettre était une invitation a venir a Nice, avec le billet d'avion qui allait avec. Dans l'enveloppe se trouvait une carte lui permettant l'accès a une des plus grandes suites de l'hôtel qu'il savait luxueuse pour l'avoir déjà occupée.


End file.
